


Breeding Grounds

by GrieverBitMyFinger



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha Sebastian Michaelis, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bottom Ciel Phantomhive, Canon Era, Dadbastian, Demon Sebastian Michaelis, Fluff, Forest Sex, I'm not sorry for writing this, M/M, Marking, Mpreg, Omega Ciel Phantomhive, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Rain Sex, SebaCiel - Freeform, Smut, Top Sebastian Michaelis, minor lactation kink, pregnant ciel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:21:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23766844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrieverBitMyFinger/pseuds/GrieverBitMyFinger
Summary: Ciel's soul reeked of his concupiscence, parading its hints of spice in a fashion similar to the way the impressive sapphire upon the boy’s thumb flaunted his nobility, and his heart raced with the thrill of their exploits. His sweet thighs trembled softly and his muddy fingers held tight to the demon's own hair, slipping to curl around his thorned horns instead. Cinereal locks were drenched in sweat and rain, the droplets languidly dripping down his rosy cheeks and sensitive chest as his heavy breaths fanned over Sebastian’s face when he shifted to meet his gaze directly. His bump brushed the demon’s taut abdomen as he studied him, clawed hands stroking the swell of life as he smiled. The expression, though tender, was filled with satisfaction for bringing his mate to this state, overwrought with stimulation and desperate for relief from his mounting frustration.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Comments: 12
Kudos: 322





	Breeding Grounds

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot got way out of hand in both length and kink, but I regret nothing! Please read the tags carefully and enjoy!
> 
> ~ Thank you to my amazing beta java-jowgie again!! Our duels really kicked my ass into gear, and as always, your comments have made me actually enjoy editing! <3 ~
> 
> Fic songs: Beast by Mia Martina & Church by Fall Out Boy

In the forest clearing, all that could be heard was the roaring of thunder and the soft rustling of wind. The stormy skies above bathed the surrounding trees and ivy in a pale glow, dark clouds withering upon the horizon as the sun began to set behind the blanket of grey. The air was musky yet fresh with the scent of wet earth and the dampened traces of the season's blooms, tainted by the rich sweetness of omegan pheromones, hints of spice pricking the wind with every lewd moan that spilt from bitten lips.

Taloned hands of charcoal and soot tenderly groped and squeezed at the soft expanse of the little earl's creamy thighs as the master and servant pair knelt upon a plush blanket beneath the shade of the forest's ancient aspens. Though their soaked coats of sapphire and sable still shielded them from the brunt of the downpour, it did nothing to keep their hands from straying, traversing over coarse fabric and cold buttons in an endless search for the hungering flesh that laid beneath. Their lips, slick from rain and tongues, collided in an intricate tango of lascivious desire and a devotion that ran deeper than that of the most powerful mortal bonds, contrasting tresses of ash-blue and valtablack clinging together like century-long lovers as they swayed heavily in the wet breeze.

"How I've longed to see you this way again, young master… It has been torture to watch you all day, sitting behind your desk so demurely, as if you weren't casting that alluring gaze my way the second I turned to pour your tea. I see your current state has left you quite frustrated," Sebastian purred, pupils slit like that of a cat and irises shimmering a vibrant carnelian, boring the heat of hell's flames as they feasted on the sight of the beautiful boy before him. The earl was a mess. Gossamer locks were tousled from the brush and tug of his own digits, and wide eyes of amethyst and azul were blown with lust. Plump lips were bitten cherry by the sharp knick of the demon's fangs as they gasped for breath betwixt the rapid pattern of ravenous kisses, and water-dotted cheeks were as pink as the camellias curling alongside the sterling roses flourishing at the base of a nearby oak. The most delightful whine parted the smaller male's lips when he dipped down to lavish lingering kisses along the smooth neck leading up to the scar that stood as proof of their mating. It remained a blushing strawberry from the morning's ministrations, having been laved over and worshipped thoroughly the second the lord awoke, and was all but saturated with the honeyed aroma of lechery and need from the oily scent gland above.

"Why don't you attempt to pleasure yourself when you can barely fit your arm beneath your stomach and then we can talk?" Ciel grumbled, a quiet gasp parting his lips as his fingers lost their grip on the raven hair and fell into the mass of ebony plumage spouting from betwixt his mate's shoulders. He stroked the soft feathers in appreciation of the gentle pecks being splayed across his collar, enthralled by the plum iridescence they shone with beneath the crackle of lightning, darkness radiating from them with every brush of his hand. He simpered as his action beckoned a pleased growl from the demon's chest, mortal guise all but forgotten as he gave into his true nature's pull. "You said, 'again', as if you've been starved of touch... Have you truly become so reliant on me to satisfy your every whim?" His words were met with the scrape of needle-like fangs across his shoulder and he could only hum appreciatively as the first three buttons of his coat and shirt were unbuttoned, sable lips chasing after the fabric as it fell away to reveal the bare chest beneath. "Here I was thinking it was _your_ job to take care of _me_ , but it seems I was wrong… What a troublesome devil I have found myself bound to."

A chuckle rang out against his throat as Sebastian glanced to his flustered features, hands coming to rest upon the nobleman's distended belly, where their first child rested. At nine months pregnant, his bump was rather pronounced, and the demon found that he had never loved his master's body more. How strong the young omega was to bear a demon's young… "If I may say so, I have cared for you quite diligently these last few months, my lord. Prepared every dessert you craved, drew warm baths in the middle of the night to help ease your aches, _fucked you whenever you begged and wept for my touch_..." His lips curled into a sly smirk as he freed the last of the fine, silver buttons from their holes and allowed Ciel's shirt and coat to drop, catching on the boy's elbows as his small fingers kneaded at the fallen angel's chest. "I think it's only fair that I should get release as well, don't you agree? Besides, we both know that you crave this as much as I do. I can feel you pressing against me... Can smell that sweet slick… Don't pretend that you aren't almost coming undone at the mere thought of my knot inside you; stretching you so perfectly, filling you as you plead for more."

Ciel released a strained whine at the unholy's words, wiggling impatiently under the shadow swathed hands and calculating stare. Due to their close proximity, the boy was able to not-so-subtly rut against the alpha's knee, hole clenching around nothing as he pressed into the hands now petting his chest. He relinquished his hold on the obsidian pinions to free himself of his fabric cage, careless of where his expertly tailored suit ended up so long as he was continuously pampered by the revering strokes; For all he knew, his actions could have sent his clothing flying into the sticky mud surrounding them.

The moment the fabric slipped away to reveal pale, succulent flesh, he was working with the stubborn buttons adorning Sebastian's own waistcoat. He wanted to touch and to mark, to claim and be claimed in return. His prick was throbbing, weeping from where it was trapped within the houndstooth fabric of his shorts at the mere sight of his devil, his _alpha_ , overcome by salaciousness. He growled when the buttons refused to come undone, left hand dropping to desperately palm himself through the material barrier while the right moved to slide beneath the hem of Sebastian's trousers. "That hardly works in this case. You found _release_ just this morning… You're insatiable, that's all," he panted, thin fingers curling around his lover's stiffened cock. To his delight, it drew forth a heady groan, but his warm palm was removed almost as quickly as it had strayed, pulled to charcoal lips with a deep rumble. Not yet. He wanted to make this last.

"Perhaps I am, but I have never heard you complain about it before," The demon muttered, kissing Ciel's knuckles with a chuckle. After releasing the delicate wrist within his hold, he aided the boy in removing his own clothing, the buttons of his shirt and waistcoat easily slipping free with his own skillful digits prying them apart. Taking pity on the boy rubbing against him so wantonly, he unbuttoned the shorts that proved to be a nuisance, accommodating the mortal's change in position to easily slide the shorts from the coltish legs he often fawned over. Alongside his tailcoat and trousers, they were discarded at the edge of the blanket, rain quickly soaking into the thick fabric just as it left slick trails along the demon's newly exposed back. With his wings now free from the fabric they had priorly ripped from, they spread above him to shelter his mate from the raging storm, a flash of light illuminating the dark skies overhead as he took hold of his master's narrow shoulders.

"Patience, pet. I intend to savour you this time." The second the words left his mouth, he had the blushing earl pinned to the ground beneath him, carefully maneuvering his bump as he pressed his lips to a florid nipple, drawing a loud whimper from the writhing omega.

"Sebastian, don't… They're sore, and you know what will happen if you play with them too much right now."

"I'm well aware of that, but fear not, it is only us, and I promise to be gentle. I have already done this many times to ease your discomfort as your body adjusted to your pregnancy, there is no need to be embarrassed now." Sebastian crooned, hands pawing at the boy's chest as his tongue fondled the sensitive pink nub. "Besides, that… You taste splendid." He seized its twin betwixt his thumb and forefinger, smirk growing as he pinched it softly. Ciel yelped at the sudden squeeze, squirming as the heat between his legs grew greater and his cheeks darkened. His butler's lips encompassed the hardened bud he laved over, studying his mate's enraptured expression as his eyes squeezed shut. The alpha didn't flinch away at the sudden pearly drop that fell onto his tongue as his fangs nipped at the nobleman's chest, merely licked the weeping nipple clean and moved to the other as a single palm slipped down to delve betwixt his mate's silken thighs.

On instinct, Ciel spread his legs upon feeling the graze of long fingers along his inner thigh, claws retracting into blunt nails as the alpha's fingers slipped between the boy's soft cheeks. He was unable to resist a quiet careen of the devil's name as two slender digits prodded his hole without warning, gathering copious amounts of slick before pulling away from the omega's chest. The earl watched with lidded eyes as Sebastian eagerly laved over his own fingers, lapping up the delectable slick with a purr rumbling deep in his chest. Reaching out, he tugged at the demon's wrist to pull him closer, lips curling into an impish grin as he met his mate's amaranth stare, "If you enjoy it so much, would you not prefer to take it directly from the source?"

Though the cold raindrops rolling off of the omega’s skin concealed the slick further dampening the blanket beneath them, Sebastian didn’t need to see it to know it was there, beckoning him closer with its ambrosial scent just as the boy lured him closer with his dulcet tone and amorous stare. “Why of course, my lord. How kind you are to offer me such a treat,” The devil grinned, deadly fangs proudly displayed as he forced the omega’s legs to open wider, pinkened cock dripping as it was grazed by a ticklish strand of sable.

Hellfire eyes refused to stray from the flushed face that contorted with profound want as he sank betwixt the boy’s legs, mouth ensconcing the hole that was ever so slick and welcoming. He lapped at the clear sheen glistening beneath a flash of lightning like a man starved, chasing after that sweet nectar with a thirst unquenchable by mortal sustenance, and perhaps even his master’s delectable soul. It seemed that the earl’s body was the only possible solution to quelling his ravenous appetite; He would be sure to reward his little master generously for his offering. “Delicious,” He growled as his hands groped at the soft thighs trapping him in their midst, guiding the boy’s legs to drape over his shoulders with a delicate stroke of obsidian claws.

Ciel all but crooned at the sharp brush along the expanse of his knees and calves, eyes squinted against the harsh rain showering them from above as he observed the devil in all of his glory. Thorned horns sprouted proudly from collapsar-reminiscent locks, and shadows danced and writhed upon the ground he knelt, coiling around Ciel’s legs and belly possessively. It almost seemed as if the tendrils had a mind of their own, twisting and twirling however they wished, rather than obeying the command of their beholder. They wrapped around his arousal just as his butler’s own hand often would, and intertwined intimately with his fingers, binding his wrists together above his head as the forked aubergine of the demon’s tongue sank into the orifice avidly awaiting its turn to pull him deeper into the heated throes of lechery.

Sebastian’s alabaster skin had faded into an enchanting spectrum of monochrome, pale grey meeting the charcoal and ebony of his feet and forearms as if it were nothing more than spilled ink upon fine parchment. His eyes seemed to glow an even brighter carnelian against the muted tone of his pale cheeks as they became alight with desire for his lover’s undivided attention once more - the rain posing to be a distraction from his devoted ministrations. His long lashes fanned over his slit pupils just as his wings snapped forth into a defensive position above them, shielding their bare forms from the rain as the downpour simply rolled off of the ebony plumes.

He was such a strong being, bearing the power to crush him with a mere flick of the wrist if he so desired, and yet here he bowed and worshipped the very human who once stood as nothing more to him than the essence of that which Adam and Eve had traded their divinity for - a forbidden apple, free to consume only when his purpose had been fulfilled.

A flick of a well-trained tongue had Ciel arching his back, straining against the palms and threads of shadow binding him to the ground, as well as the weight nestled comfortably within his abdomen. And when the fallen angel chuckled, sending vibrations throughout his body with rushing jolts of indescribable pleasure, he huffed out a pleased whimper, wishing more than ever that he could tangle his hands in the demon’s sooty locks for some semblance of stability. The blanket spread beneath them would have suited just as well, so long as it gave him something to grasp to. But as it was, with vines of shadow pinning his wrists in the mess of dark mud just above the blanket he laid upon, he could do no more than squirm and make do with the darkness waltzing in and out of his grasp. “Sebastian…” He pleaded, voice husky and bordering on a whine, though he was unsure what exactly it was that he begged for. It could have been a thinly veiled wail for him to hurry, to stop teasing, or even for him to drag this out for as long as possible, but he couldn’t be sure with his mind so fogged by building rapture. All he knew is that he wanted _more_.

“Hush, pet…” Sebastian purred, massaging the plush cheeks he now grasped as he once more dove into the sweetness calling out to him. As his hands shifted lower to open the velvety channel wider, he licked and prodded at the exposed hole enthusiastically, devouring it as if his life depended on it. A soft growl rumbled in his throat as he savoured the saccharine wetness residing upon his tongue, tasting as divine upon his palate as sweets surely did upon his enticing little master’s own. His senses were on overdrive, instinct overriding logic as he drowned himself in the heady waves of pleasure radiating from the mortal wholly at his mercy.

The thighs on either side of his head trembled as he searched for the angle that would surely make the little thing scream with ecstasy. As with most things, he was rather adept at finding it, stroking the sensitive area with astonishing accuracy. Had he not been occupied, a sly smirk would have curled his lips the second he heard a choked yelp part the feisty omega's rosy lips. The enticing scent of fresh apples, rosemary, and vanilla emanating from the scent glands betwixt the nobleman’s thighs consumed his senses, and in turn, he quickened the pace at which his tongue flicked and thrust into the squirming earl.

The extensions of Sebastian’s own shadows lapped at the earl’s nude form with the same fervor in which his greedy mouth bore, stroking the painfully hard cock they squeezed around, and teasing the leaking nipples that the demon was unable to toy with himself at present. They swathed his protruding bump as the butler’s hands often did when he was near his mate, petting the stretched skin with a tenderness uncharacteristic of one of hell’s own.

“Sebastian…” Ciel mewled, body going rigid as heat travelled up his spine and settled in his belly, growing hotter and hotter with every jab of the fallen’s tongue. Pleasure ran rampant through his willowy frame, nearly blinding in its strength as he trembled and keened his approval. His body ached for the release it had been denied for hours, but his mind sought more, deeply rooted instincts leading him to break free from his inky bindings and give a sharp tug to the alpha’s equally dark tresses. He needed to be filled by far more than just Sebastian’s tongue, to be held down and stretched tightly around his alpha’s knot while the man’s thick plumage continued to loom overhead and guard them from the harsh wind and darkening sky. He needed to feel the sting of his butler’s claws embedded in his hips and the warmth of his breath on his neck, sinful words whispered in his ear as he was brought to the peak of ecstasy. “Not yet, not like this. I want to feel you,” he breathed, pride swept away with the cold raindrops overhead as he gave into his yearning. However, despite his rising need, his tone carried a clear command when he spoke once more, “Take me.”

To his relief, Sebastian relented upon being pushed away, molten irises alight with amusement and fondness as they took in the delightful sight before them. There were few things the butler loved to envision more than his young master overcome by bloodlust for those who had wronged him, strawberry lips pulled into a sneer and eyes of lapis and heliotrope narrowed dangerously as he commanded the death of those foolish enough to garner his hatred. And yet, as enthralling a sight as the little enigma made when overcome by malice, the sight of the heir this way drove the alpha mad with possessiveness and desire.

His soul reeked of his concupiscence, parading its hints of spice in a fashion similar to the way the impressive sapphire upon the boy’s thumb flaunted his nobility, and his heart raced with the thrill of their exploits. His sweet thighs trembled softly and his muddy fingers held tight to the demon's own hair, slipping to curl around his thorned horns instead. Cinereal locks were drenched in sweat and rain, the droplets languidly dripping down his rosy cheeks and sensitive chest as his heavy breaths fanned over Sebastian’s face when he shifted to meet his gaze directly. His bump brushed the demon’s taut abdomen as he studied him, clawed hands stroking the swell of life as he smiled. The expression, though tender, was filled with satisfaction for bringing his mate to this state, overwrought with stimulation and desperate for relief from his mounting frustration.

Sebastian’s wings curled closer to the mortal, inches from embracing him, as he pressed a kiss to his pale throat, trailing up until he reached the pulsating bond mark tucked near the base of his neck. With a playful nip, his nose came to rest just beneath a pierced lobe, “Oh, come now, young master… If you want it so badly, surely you can ask me _nicely_?”

His croon earned a sharp glare from the panting earl, who reached out to card his dirtied fingers through the dark plumes above him, chin resting atop Sebastian’s head when he dipped lower to continue his lips’ assault on the thoroughly marked skin. “Are you proposing that I beg? You must have gone mad,” Ciel huffed out, legs urging the demon nearer until their arousals were pressed flush. The friction caused a groan to echo in his throat, hips unconsciously bucking at the sensation as he grew more flustered.

“I am no more mad than you, my lord. You are the one who took a demon as your mate, after all,” Sebastian chuckled, a growl in his throat as the omega’s cock slid against his own in a somewhat stuttering pace set by Ciel himself. Rather than allowing his mate to find his own jouissance, he pressed his hips into the blanket beneath him, effectively halting his movements. The following whine only served to make his lips curl further. “Now, tell me what it is that you need…”

As he spoke, his left hand sank lower, claws receding into blunt nails as his forefinger breached the slick entrance awaiting him. Ciel squirmed beneath his touch but he only pushed further, denying him what he truly sought whilst keeping him on the edge of euphoria and wantonness. “Is it my tongue you long for, feeling and tasting you from the inside? Or rather, my fingers, searching for that place hidden deep inside you that could just as easily make you come undone? Or, perhaps, you crave something more primal?"

Unable to form an intelligible sentence with Sebastian's finger repeatedly pummeling his sweet spot, Ciel grit his teeth to contain a keen, teary eyes squeezing shut whenever a second digit joined in delivering him to this state of animalistic lust and agony. "You know exactly what I want," he bit, a tiny drop of blood painting his right thumb whenever he grazed the sharp barb of a sable horn.

With a sharp inhale, Sebastian revelled in the intoxicating aroma of his mate's blood, quickly seizing the wounded hand, only to bring it to his awaiting lips. With a hasty flick of his split tongue, he lapped up the delicacy as if it was the last thing he would ever taste, a carnal sound made as its decadent flavour exploded across his tongue. The injury healed instantly beneath his careful tending, and he trilled in glee, fingers thrusting into the heir faster, and curling ever so slightly. This time, it gained the reaction he had hoped for, the boy's shriek blending splendidly with his own purr. "Perhaps I do, but how am I to know without you telling me?"

The twitch of the demon's finger against the sensitive bundle of nerves was all it took for Ciel to cave, tone a mixture of vexation and pleading, and chest now heaving with soft, pleasured sobs as his eyes snapped open. He would be sure to get back at the devil for this later, when he was once more in his right mind. "You, Sebastian! I need you! Fill me, breed me, knot me! That's what I need… Please!" His legs tingled with an all too familiar feeling, his climax encroaching quickly as he squeezed around his butler's fingers. But before he could climb high enough to crash into the vivacious seas of ecstasy, the digits were gone, and he found himself clenching around nothing but the ghost of a departed touch.

"That is much better," Sebastian careened, voice wavering between his mortal tone and one far more sensuous and bewitching. The new baritone, while by no means unfamiliar to the nobleman, was clearly that of an immortal being - a beast prepared to devour its prey no matter the cost. And he suspected the cost would be great for making his human swallow his dignity and beg this way.

With a shared kiss of teeth and tongue, Sebastian hooked Ciel's thin legs around his waist once more, careful not to press too much weight onto him even as he battled for dominance against instinct. He wanted to ravage his mate in the way that only a fallen angel could, scarring and claiming that lithe form over and over again until the storm ceased, testing his master's limits as well as his flexibility. However, he would not succumb to his baser desires at the cost of possibly injuring his mate and pup, such heated trysts were best left until a later time. But for the time being, he was more than happy to indulge in their shared passions in any way that he could. He had grown used to their more creative, though less physically taxing, positions over the last few months as they found new ways to accommodate Ciel's steadily growing bump. He now embraced them whole-heartedly for their tempting challenges as well as some new favourite angles in which he could please his omega.

Without an ounce of apprehension, he guided his cock to the earl's twitching hole, the ridged appendage of obsidian and crimson pushing in slowly with the aid of copious slick. There was little resistance as the warm heat engulfed the head, though a strained whimper rang from Ciel's lips when he began to press deeper into the ever-tight orifice, expression contorting into a grimace.  
Sebastian purred soothingly as he brushed his taloned fingers along the boy's jaw, contract mark taking on a violet glow as it neared its twin sigil. The pale purple illuminating Ciel's cheeks made him appear as eternal as the demon himself, the light of the pentagram adoring his right eye sparking a deep-seeded possessiveness in the devil’s chest that urged him to hold tighter to his mate as he sank in to the hilt. He paused to allow Ciel time to adjust to his size, however, it was short lived whenever the boy released a sigh and tangled his hands in the sea of plumes above him to brace himself.

“No more hesitation,” Ciel growled, hazy eyes burning with determination as a slight smirk tugged at his bitten lips, “I’ve taken you many times before, now get on with it.”

With an amused rumble at the fierce little thing’s audacity, Sebastian pulled out before instantly slamming back in, eyes darkening as he allowed all rational thought to slip away into utter carnality. “Yes, my lord.”

The storm strengthened as Sebastian began to rock into his impatient master, wind blowing viciously and causing some of the pelting rain to slip betwixt his feathers as they rustled in an attempt to shield the boy beneath, uncaring of the cold water pounding against his own midnight skin. The droplets wept from his feathers and onto Ciel’s muddied fingers as if it were paint dripping onto a canvas, thunder roaring loudly as flashes of lightning illuminated the sky with every jerk of his hips.

Oh, how he adored this resplendent mortal, who presented himself to him without shame, and poured all of his trust into the very being in which other humans fear most. He didn’t tremble as he was mounted and tainted with sin, instead he clutched tight to the demon who would someday feast on his soul, bearing his body and heart at his own behest as he gave into the hungers of the flesh. How rare it was for an omega to face a demon head on, even more so for one to fall in love with a demon and allow himself to be impregnated by one… A wolfish grin spread across the butler’s lips at the thought, and he began to pound into the boy faster, his entire form emanating a darkened aura of plum and onyx.

Beneath him, Ciel thrashed when the entirety of his alpha’s true form was unleashed, undulating tendrils resumed their teasing touches along his shaft and nipples with a vengeance, falling into rhythm with the thick cock buried inside him as they danced and swirled along his nude form. Ensnared in their clutch, he felt almost as if he were being embraced; had he not been surrounded by lingering touches and the strong roll of the immortal’s hips, he would have been able to close his eyes and believe it to be true. He much preferred it this way though.

His legs wound so tightly around his servant’s hips that had the alpha been mortal, he was positive it would have left the man bruised, but as it was, it did nothing but encourage him to fuck him harder. The tenacious grip on his hips drew a loud keen as his senses were thrown into overdrive, neck bore submissively, and small whines leaving his lips each time he was impaled by his demon’s dick. Every thrust sent shivers up his spine and a new wave of slick over the source of his rhapsody, and he could only moan as he drew Sebastian deeper. The following brush inside him nearly sent him into a frenzy, a raspy scream of his mate’s name echoing over the downpour as he writhed wildly.

A guttural growl sounded as Sebastian kept him shunted against the ground, the pull on his feathers persuading him to buck in a similar fashion again and again to draw those delicious sounds from those sweet lips. A single palm rested over Ciel’s stomach as he spoke, sweat dripping from his brow alongside the rain that plastered his hair to his nose and jaw. His mate was impossibly tight, sheathing him perfectly as he rode out the inferno of pleasure he was captured in. But his state was perhaps even more addictive than the way he engulfed him so fully, expression one of the utmost bliss and his ethereal body bearing proof that he was already claimed. "You look so fucking perfect this way, pet. Swollen with child and screaming my name… Perhaps I will keep you this way. _Bred_."

Ciel whined his approval as he cried out, reaching out to grip the hand settled delicately atop his stomach. He squeezed it whenever Sebastian laced their fingers together, and began to chant his mate’s name with every wave of euphoria crashing over him, the low grunts sounding from behind Sebastian’s grit teeth making him teeter closer to the edge. The blanket beneath them was rumpled and all but useless at this point, saturated grass, puddles, and mud shifting beneath his back and his lover’s knees as they moved. Neither cared for the messy states they were in, however, focused only on the rising pleasure building between them. The omega could feel the knot expanding inside him as he reached his peak, a shriek piercing the air and tears dribbling down his cheeks as he painted his abdomen and their joined hands with spatters of white. “Alpha!”

Sebastian continued to pound into the boy as he spent between them, chasing after his own release as the molten sensation spread throughout his veins and coursed through his thighs. With a growl to rival the sound of thunder, his knot swelled inside his mate’s warm and tantalizing hole as he burst within him, filling him until copious amounts of obsidian cum began to dribble down the milky surface of his spread thighs and combine with the nature beneath them, and even then, he remained inside him, knot restricting their movements for the time being.

The mortal beneath him panted madly, and had Sebastian sensed any traces of distress in his scent, he would have instantly assumed the physical exertion combined with the weather was triggering his asthma. But his calm features and his natural musk's unhindered saccharine undertones proved otherwise, cheeks stained cherry even as the rise and fall of his chest stabilized and his muddled mind began to clear. He was still stretched snugly around Sebastian's knot as he disentangled his dirtied hand from his left wing, bringing it to rest upon Sebastian's chest instead when the demon rolled them onto their sides. Though his distended belly kept some distance between them, as it often did when they laid side-by-side in bed, he compensated by resting his head against his mate's shoulder.

The immortal's wings shifted to curl around them both, while the rain washed away what little Earth had managed to get caked onto their skin. With their fingers still locked together protectively over where their first child rested, his marked hand drifted to the small of Ciel's back, where he suspected he would ache the most in a few short hours. Their legs twined intimately and their abdomens pressed flush as they revelled in the afterglow of such a powerful connection, silent as they shared a prolonged gaze. He kneaded at the tender flesh beneath his palm as Ciel gave a serene sigh, body melting beneath the tender affection bestowed upon him.

Sebastian was the first to break the hush as the storm seemed to calm, lightning ceasing, and the sound of pouring rain fading into a gentle pitter patter upon the leaves of the surrounding trees. "Are you alright, pet?" He questioned, patting the boy's back apologetically when he shifted and received a sore wince. "I am afraid I could not restrain myself as I had planned, though I did try to minimize the strain on you."

"Mm… I'm alright, just exhausted," Ciel offered a quiet chuckle as he laid a kiss upon his alpha's bond mark, created by his own mouth a mere year and a half before when they shared their season together as mates for the very first time. "I am glad you didn't hold back much though. I'm stronger than I look, remember?"

With a slight stretch, he managed to reach Sebastian's lips, pressing them to his own with a quiet moan. The demon complied with his wish for closeness all too eagerly, showing great appreciation for his taste with a lap of his tongue across his parted lips. The kiss, while not heated as their prior ones, spoke of comfort and reassurance of their bond, tying them together as strongly as the scars on their scent glands.

"I am aware of your resilience," the butler assured when they were forced to part by the nobleman's need for air, "but we still must be more careful than usual for now, it is far easier for you to become injured at present." He left the topic at that to avoid angering the omega, and made up for it by placing a quick peck on the smaller male's damp bangs.

"Yes, yes, I know, you troublesome demon," Ciel grunted, more than prepared to list the sheer number of modifications he had made to his everyday life to ensure the wellness of their pup should he need to. But thankfully, their peaceful state did not demand it, and he was satisfied to leave the discussion behind. He was far too worn out to make witty banter or hold a conversation currently.

Sebastian was finally able to pull out when his knot receded, but the second he did, more of his sable release slipped down Ciel's pert cheeks. The loss of touch made Ciel shift his legs together uncomfortably, and Sebastian was quick to notice, taking note of the rapidly fading daylight as he studied his young lord's tired stature. "My, I hadn't realized it was already so late… I believe it is time for us to return, lest the servants begin to worry and come looking for us."

"Yes, that is probably for the best. But how do you suggest we explain our state? We are soaked, after all. Better yet, what do you plan to do about this?" Ciel questioned, gesturing to the obsidian beginning to seep into the fabric of his stockings - the only clothing that had remained donned during their time together. He reluctantly pulled away from the warm hold he was wrapped in, groaning softly at the stiffness in his legs as he sat up on his knees with some difficulty. He would be very sore come morning, but it was worth it for this night.

"We may enter the manor without their notice, and I will inform everyone of our return once we are cleaned up. As for this…" Sebastian swept his palm across the mess upon the boy's thighs, allowing the rain to wash away his own essence. Though the remaining dredges were quick to disappear when he cupped his hand and poured the gathered water over it, he would admit his pride at seeing such beautifully pale skin stained black with his seed. "There. That should suit until I am able to draw a bath for you."

As he stood, he allowed his true form to recede back into his mortal guise, gathering their thoroughly wrinkled clothing from the edge of the blanket. With a flick of his wrist, the coats he held returned to their former elegance, not a speck of dirt residing as he knelt to help his lover to his feet. He took his time redressing him, a smile curling his lips as he took in the tautness of the fabric swathing the omega's bump. It was the last waistcoat he had tailored himself, and though he initially suspected that Ciel would outgrow it by his eight month, the grey, glen check fabric was proving to be more resilient than he expected. He donned his own uniform once he had aided his master with his shoes, the fine tailcoat as pristine as the day it was tailored once the holes from his wings had sewn themselves shut.

Ciel took a step, preparing himself for the long trek home, when he was suddenly whisked into his demon's arms, his unamused stare earning an amused snort. "I can walk, you know?"

"I am aware," Sebastian replied simply, lips ghosting Ciel's hair as they began their journey home.

Despite his words, the aristocrat found repose in his mate's arms. The subduing scent of cinnamon, anise, and underlying tones of rich cherry filling his senses and easing him into a light doze by the time they made it to the forest's exit.

***

He awoke when he was gently set into warm water. They were no longer in the depths of the woods, but rather, at the manor, beneath the soft glow of candlelight in the large bath down the hall from his chambers. The tepid water lapped tranquilly at his chest as a cloth was dragged across his narrow shoulders, the heat of the chest behind him alleviating his momentary confusion as he fought the somnolence threatening to pull him into the depths of slumber once more. The soporific scent of milk and honey permeated the air, the water around them bearing a moonstone hue and the texture of silk. Long fingers fondled his belly with care and soft purrs vibrated along the expanse of his spine, growing louder when he tipped his head back to glance at the peaceful expression of the alpha behind him.

“Ah, I see you are awake, pet. I had considered putting you to bed the second we arrived, but you seemed chilled, so I thought it best to warm you with a bath first,” Sebastian said, dipping the towel he held into the water before washing along Ciel’s hips, uncaking what traces of dirt had stubbornly clung to his skin. With his prior need for relief quelled and lust temporarily swept from his thoughts, he was able to focus solely on his mate’s wellbeing, closely inspecting his diminutive form for injuries while he cleansed him with the healing bath he had crafted. The blend of milk and honey was sure to lull him, as well as minimize the bruises on his hips that would smart alongside throbbing muscles when he awoke. Though his claws had made their mark known with raised indentations along the boy’s thighs and ass, there were no concerning wounds marring his fragile skin. He appeared relaxed, without pain or stress, as he lounged astride him, calves draped across his thighs as he lathered him in affection. “How do you feel?”

“Good… Though I’m not entirely sure I will be up to moving much tomorrow,” Ciel remarked, a single hand rising to knead at the muscles of his butler’s back, pleased when Sebastian leaned into his ginger touch. The man’s lips grazed his temple when he nuzzled closer, a hushed chortle reverberating near his ear as the wet cloth the demon used was then dropped to his thighs, trailing further until it reached his knees.

“I should think not, you will be quite sore, after all. I shall clear the schedule to allow you time to rest and recover, there is nothing of great importance scheduled for tomorrow.” Sebastian assured, ruby eyes taking in the exquisite way in which the orange light around them reflected from the heir’s hair when he nodded, bright and golden as if it were a faux halo.

With a faint flutter inside of him, Ciel turned tired eyes to his rounded stomach, a series of tiny kicks and gentle shifting bringing a smile to his lips as he pet the stretched skin tenderly. “Here, feel,” He whispered, guiding the larger hand on his abdomen to rest over the spot with the most movement, fingers spreading atop Sebastian’s own as he breathed a calm sigh.

“So small,” Sebastian muttered with adoration clear in his voice. He had walked this Earth for many years, had seen feats of both man and beast sure to stun and bewilder all, and yet he had always remained unphased, no matter how praise-worthy their antics seemed to be to other mortals and even the occasional demon or reaper. And yet, here he was now, brows furrowed and lips parted in amazement as he stared down at the living, breathing proof of the life his mate carried. He had felt their pup’s movement many times since Ciel’s fifth month, and yet it never ceased to fill him to the brim with devotion and protectiveness. They had created this life together, and soon enough, it would be time to welcome their daughter into the world. “How strange it is to feel this way after so many centuries… Tell me, is this what mortal’s call happiness?” He questioned. Minutes passed and he never received a reply, leaving him confused until he noticed the drooping of his master’s eyes.

“Come, young master. Let’s get you dried off and into bed.”

Rather than being helped from the clawfoot bath as he’d expected, Sebastian merely lifted Ciel once more, and lowered him until his feet met the cool tile. With a plush towel, the demon took to drying him quickly to keep him from growing cold again, clothing him in a simple nightshirt and crimson robe before slipping into his own attire, bare of his coat and waistcoat for the second time since sunrise. The omega was led down the hallway and into his bedroom with a black-tipped hand lingering on the center of his lower back, a silver candelabra on the nightstand the only thing keeping the room from being ensconced in utter darkness as they entered. The earl slipped beneath the heavy sheets when they were lifted, and with a shared glance, Sebastian followed swiftly after, the boy’s silent command as clear as the flames flickering atop the candles nearby. They shared a bed each time he retired for the evening, and this night would be no different.

Without need for words, Sebastian immediately pulled Ciel into a secure embrace, chest pressed to his back and arms around his waist as he nuzzled into his nape. Smaller digits found purchase atop his own as the boy nestled into his lavish, feather pillows, his yawn muffled by the soft fabric as he murmured quietly. “Goodnight, Sebastian…”

A faint kiss was pressed just beneath his left ear before his eyes drifted shut, the dim light of the room snuffed out by a twitch of the devil’s fingers as he was lulled to sleep by a final whisper, Sebastian’s smile hidden in his neck as he too allowed his eyes to flutter shut. “Goodnight, my lord. Sleep well.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please feed the humble Griever with cookies, kudos, and comments, they keep it productive and happy, and are greatly appreciated! <3


End file.
